codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloak Of Darkness
Cloak Of Darkness is the thirteenth episode of season 9 and the 203rd episode of Code Lyoko. Plot On Lyoko Xana launched his next Droid Control Ship to the next Replika to guard it for the warriors when they come battle droids were ready for battle as they were waiting as they will their counterattack. Meanwhile at Kadic the next day Jeremy and the others were in the lunchroom and they were discussing about what Xana's next plan was with one of his battleships. Jeremy was telling the others that he and Franz spend the whole night finding where Xana was at and Franz would tell them as soon as he found him. As for Franz Hopper at the factory he was still checking and soon he found Xana at the next battleship and Replika and soon he found it. He soon contacted Jeremy and told him and the others to come to the factory right away and so they did along side with William. Meanwhile at the factory everyone arrived and Franz Hopper told them that Xana had sended his next Droid Battleship where the next Replika was at and they saw it it was guarding it and Jeremy told everyone that if they destroyed both the battleship and Replika. Franz agreed and he soon sended everyone to Lyoko to the Skid. Jeremy soon took control of the supercomputer and he soon sended everyone with the skid to the battleship along with the Replika. Soon the warriors arrived and the droids soon saw them and they went into the fighters and started to attack them and the battle outside was starting and Jeremy and Franz were trying to hack into the shields but suddenly they were having trouble because Xana had put up a ray shield around it so it couldn't be destroyed easier. Odd and the others were wondering what is taking so long for Jeremy and Franz they soon told Ulrich and the others that Xana has shield back up guarding the shield system so they can't hack it and they were also too many battle droids firing at them they soon saw it and they connected to Aelita and soon they all left back to Lyoko and docked, Back at the factory Jeremy and Franz were wondering why Xana was doing this he never done it before. Odd and the others arrived and Jeremy and Franz told them that Xana isn't going easy on them this time as he was down to only two battleships left and he had to keep them in used so Franz and Jeremy said that tomorrow they will find a way on how to get through the back up shields first before they do anything else Franz worked all night as everyone left the factory back to Kadic and Yumi went home. Back at Jeremy's room the others were talking about their adventure and how Xana is really mad now this time, Odd brings up a lot of things that they have done that made Xana really mad at them like they destroyed the Replika's before and they destroyed his famous weapon the Malevolence by making it crash into the moon Xana was victory number 1 for now but not until tomorrow when the heroes return again. Meanwhile as for Franz Hopper he was able to find a way and he soon was able to do it and get the back up shields down and the heroes soon went to sleep as it was their bed time and they couldn't wait until tomorrow to end the battleships for good as they went to sleep.